Reirei
: "Oh, dear. Has there been another misunderstanding?" : ― Reirei is a female jackal in The Lion Guard. She is the matriarch of afamily of jackals, including her mate Goigoi and son Dogo. Appearance Reirei is a fairly slender jackal, with creamy brown fur and black markings across her back and legs as well as on the top of her head. She has a beige underbelly, a beige muzzle with a black nose and olive green eyes. Her chest is marked with several paler spots. She has a brown, bushy tail with a black tip and a pair of large, pointed ears with small tufts of fur at their tips. Personality Reirei has been described as a 'scheming jackal'.1 She is cunning and devious, and has a knack for faking pleasantry and kindness, a skill that she teaches to her pups. Reirei takes pride in the craftiness of her kind, believing them to be smarter than other animals. She likes stealing from animals that she has gained trust in, and then insists that it was all a misunderstanding. Reirei is greedy and has no respect for the Circle of Life or Kupatana. However, she falters in the face of defeat, and will surrender if she sees no other options.2 She is also very wary of the Lion Guard and will not make any attempt to subdue them, and instead surrenders immediately Abilities * Intelligence: Reirei has proven to be cunning and resourceful as she proven by making Dogo get chased by hyenas so he will be rescued by the Lion Gaurd that will make them to take him to the Pride Lands and get the family in the Pride Lands for the celebration as a way to attack the herbivores for food. Also she was able to trick Kion thinking they want to be part of the Circle of Life as trying to make Kion believe they are respectful for the Circle of Life. * Animal Strength: Reirei shown to have the strength back kick her mate to the terrian wall when she angred Role in the Series The Lion Guard The Kupatana Celebration When Reirei's son, Dogo, tricks the Lion Guard into letting him into the Pride Lands, Reirei and her family sneak in after him. There, they are confronted byKion, who expresses anger at Reirei's sons for sleeping in the aardvark warrens. Reirei excuses their behavior and begs Kion to let her and Goigoi stay with Dogo, to which Kion reluctantly agrees. Not long after this, Reirei sings "Jackal Style" to her family. In doing so, the jackals manage to annoy a large group of Pridelanders, and Kion is forced to intervene again. Once more, Reirei begs Kion to forgive them, and Kion reluctantly allows them to attend Kupatana. At Kupatana, Reirei and her family attack the Pridelanders, but Reirei is defeated by Kion. Simba himself approaches the jackal family and roars, sending them scurrying back into the Outlands. Too Many Termites When a pack of aardwolves moves into the Outlands, Reirei picks up their scent and rushes into her den to awaken her mate, Goigoi, so they can make a meal out of the pack. Together, the two jackals enter the aardwolves' new den and welcome them to the Outlands. At first, the aardwolves are frightened of the jackals, but when they realize that Goigoi and Reirei do not plan to harm them, they express relief that it is not the Lion Guard. Reirei assures the aardwolves that they are nothing like the Lion Guard, and together, she and Goigoi sing "We'll Make You a Meal", in which they fool the aardwolves into trusting them. After the song, a stray member of the pack, Mjomba, enters and tells his friends that they are once more welcome in the Pride Lands. However, before the aardwolves can leave, Goigoi traps them in the cave, and the jackals launch their attack. Just in time, Kion and the rest of the Lion Guard arrive, and Kion pins Reirei to the cave floor, ordering her to leave the aardwolves alone. Reirei quickly complies, and she and Goigoi flee back into their den, where they are shut in by Bunga. Babysitter Bunga Reirei is secretly watching Muhimu's Herd graze nearby, when she slinks down to speak with her children. She tells Dogo and Kijana that it's time for them to try out a technique that they have been practising - luring a young one away from the rest of the herd to strike it down while the older jackals chase away the older zebras. She puts her plan into action and, upon spotting a young zebra, directs her youngest children over to him. Reirei chases the other zebras alone, when one of them catches their foot on a protruding rock and slams into the ground, skidding to a halt in front of a large boulder. Reirei approaches her, but Kion reveals himself from behind the boulder and warns Reirei that she's the last one left. She appears surprised by this revelation, but is pinned to the ground by the young lion cub before she can do anything. Kion releases her and joins the herd which has finally calmed down. Bunga delivers her two youngest children back to her, while the others gather around Reirei. She overhears how Hamu kicked Dogo away, and after asking Kion if he heard what they just stated, Kion assures her that she'll be safe from the 'vicious' zebras when she returns to the Outlands. Slightly irritated, Reirei calls for her kids to follow her. When Goigoi doesn't follow, she angrily calls for him as well. Later, Dogo and Kijana train under their mother's guidance. She orders them to get the little one away from the pack, but with only their father and two older siblings in front of them, they hesitate. Goigoi offers to play the role of the little one, which Reirei responds to warmly. She quickly urges her children to run him down and they do so, alarming Goigoi as they approach. Once they successfully pin their father down, Reirei praises their performance, believing that it's time for them to return to the Pride Lands. Kijana voices her concern over the Lion Guard, but Reirei tells her that she will deal with them herself. Reirei returns to the Watering Hole and watches from behind a nearby rock. She orders her pack to move on since the older animals won't be good for training, but recoils when she hears Muhimu mention the little ones. She overhears Twiga mention that they're at Hakuna Matata Falls, and decides that it would be perfect for her children. Before he can leave with them, she tells Goigoi to halt the Lion Guard whilst the rest of them go after the youngsters, assuring him that they'll leave him a tidbit before swiftly leaving with the kids. At Hakuna Matata Falls, Reirei and her pack watch the youngsters play under the guidance of Bunga. Reirei tells her children not to worry about Bunga, since she'll be taking care of him. Dogo asks his mother if they'll save some food for his father, and she replies that they will with insincerity. Reirei and her family soon step in to spoil the cheerful atmosphere, where Reirei pins Bunga to the ground. After the kids start to attack her children, Bunga briefly gets away from Reirei to cheer them on, but is caught again shortly after, where the mother announces that she is positive that their training will secure their victory. Soon, Bunga declares victory over Reirei's pups. She halts her attack in disbelief, and Bunga joins the children tocharge the jackal family one last time. The Lion Guard arrive just in time to see the jackals' defeat. Reirei soon grabs Kion's attention, complaining about how her family have been treated and asking for his help. Kion is sure they can help, provided that they leave and never try to attack the kids again. When freed, Reirei claims that she doesn't wish to stay where she's not wanted, and the kids warn her away. She and her family then run back home, defeated. Divide and Conquer Reirei and her pack chase some pangolins in the Pride Lands to a cliff edge, forcing them to curl up in balls. After scolding her youngsters for playing with them, Fuli and Ono arrive. Reirei calmly commands her family to scatter, rendering the outnumbered Fuli and Ono unable to catch any of them. Reirei then disregards her former advice to her kids, and the jackals attack Fuli by throwing the pangolins at her. When the pangolins land, they uncurl. But when the jackals charge at them, they use their flatulence to ward them away. Reirei signals defeat, and the jackals retreat. Reirei and her pack return to the Outlands, meeting up with Janja's Clan along the way. They return to the Outlands Volcano, where they excitedly inform Scar that the plan to break up the Lion Guard was a success. Scar explains that their first mission was merely a test and that their main objective would be in the next mission - eliminating Rafiki. When Janja and Reirei show confusion at this plan, referring Rafiki as "An old monkey", Scar continues to inform them that Rafiki can sense all the Lions of the Past, including himself, something he does not want the Pride Landers to discover yet. Janja and Reirei then start to squabble over who will take out Rafiki and who will cause a distraction, but Scar grows tired of their pettiness, and sends Janja's clan out to take down Rafiki, who he informs them is meditating at Mapango Cliffs, while Reirei's pack distract the Lion Guard. Reirei proudly states that jackals always get the job done. Outside, Janja taunts Reirei over Scar's decision. When Reirei states that jackals are the smartest, the two leaders start to argue that their kind is the smartest. Reirei and her pack chase down some gazelles in a bid to get the Lion Guard's attention. When they cross a dense opening, Tamaa the drongo starts to impersonate the Lion Guard just outside, flying across to give a false impression that the full Lion Guard are surrounding the jackals. Although Reirei takes comfort in the fact that none of the Lion Guard members are going after Janja's clan, Goigoi reminds her how bad it is for them. But when Tamaa impersonates Kion's Roar, the jackals are shocked to find themselves still standing. During this time, Reirei notices Tamaa's tail feathers just outside the clearing and pins him down. It doesn't take long for Reirei to realize that Kion has tricked them, and the pack leaves to assist Janja's clan. After getting back with Janja's clan, she and her pack participate in the battle against the Lion Guard, Tamaa, and Rafiki. However, after getting thrown around too much, Reirei surrenders, and she and her pack leave, along with Janja's clan. The Scorpion's Sting Under Scar's order, Reirei and her family attack the Lion Guard as they make their way to the Outlands Volcano. She is caught off guard when Bunga uses his flatulence on them, and the Guard race past them. Later, She and her family trap the Lion Guard in the volcano, with the rest of Scar's army. They corner the Lion Guard over a platform above the volcano, but Kion uses his Roar to push back Kenge, Ushari and the skinks. Trying to stop them from going further, Reirei and her family are up next but are also blasted away by the Roar. The Kilio Valley Fire Reirei and her pack target Kilio Valley as per Scar's orders. After setting the valley alight, Reirei's pack target Ma Tembo's Herdwhile the Lion Guard struggle to extinguish the blaze. When the Lion Guard notice their attack, Fuli holds back Reirei. Unable to fend off their attackers, the Lion Guard retreat with Ma Tembo's herd, leaving the Army of Scar members to watch menacingly as they leave. Having won the battle, Janja declares the battle a victory thanks to the hyenas, causing Reirei to lash out and state that the jackals were responsible. The chain continues with Kiburi stating that the crocodiles were the main reason for success, followed by Mzingo who states it was the vultures. When Reirei questions them on their intelligence with Mwoga still carrying a blazing stick, the vulture promptly drops it on the ground. Scar appears from the small flames to give them their next order. He explains how they will be staying in the valley and will take the Pride Lands piece by piece. All the animals agree that the valley is a dump, but when Janja offers to rule over them, he causes Reirei and Mzingo to argue over leadership, with Reirei stating that she's the smartest of them all and hence will be their leader. Later, she fights with one of Kiburi's crocodiles and one of Mzingo's vultures for the leadership of the valley. Undercover Kinyonga Reirei and her family are confirmed to be still living in Kilio Valley. The Zebra Mastermind Reirei informs her mate, Goigoi, of her intention to attend one of Scar's meetings. She leaves, though not before instructing Goigoi to find food while she is away. The Hyena Resistance Trivia * Reirei's name is spelt 'Rairai' on both The Lion Guard Soundtrack and the subtitles for Too Many Termites. Ford Riley also called Reirei 'Rairai' when listing the strong female characters in The Lion Guard. Category:Lion Guard Villain Category:The Lion Guard Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Outlanders Category:Spouses Category:Jackals Category:Leaders Category:Adults